The Lightning Thief
by IceCaster2614
Summary: Luke, Thalia and Annabeth are fighting for their lives when a new boy steps in, the brother of the legendary percy jackson (picture on left) the master bolt has been stolen and will percy, thalia, Sam and annabeth survive? Still continuing
1. Prolouge

**hi guys I won't tell you about the blah blah blah, excuse us as we fall asleep it'll be in the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO AND HOO 'Kay?**

**Prologue **

**Sams POV**

The campers surrounded him, his girlfriend Annabeth was laughing at him behind, laughing because any second a spear or sword would pierce his stomach. He had never felt so much betrayal and anger in his whole life.

"give up Sam" Percy said "your death was a joint decision by all the head counsellors."

"Not all!" a girls voice rang through the arena. "it was only the majority of you, including you, _jason"_

"shut your mouth Piper,"Jason shouted. "we were there, we saw him stealing the dragon. Why can't you just see what he has done?"

Piper shook her head stubbornly, of all the people Sam admired, Piper was probably the most. She had stuck with him almost all the time. She would shout at anyone who tried to harm them, charmspeak them into doing very very _very _stupid things. Even when she found her boyfriend Jason and Sams girlfriend Annabeth kissing she actually went up to him and hit him with her dagger.

So where was i? Oh yes the fight,

Demigods swarmed him all around. Even with is power limiters he was much too strong for them. But, a camper had the luck to slash him down the side,

He fell and hit the ground. Evidently in pain he writhed on the ground as percy stood over him, Riptide in his hand

"how the mighty have fallen," he whispered. "now it will be a time with no boy that has hyperstyle to destroy the gods.

Suddenly, light enveloped him in a shape of a ball, and when the light dissolved, he was standing there, hyperstyle. **(A/N search up megaman hubstyle and see the power then search up megaman x zero but just look at the armour no hair or blaster, then place them both together with the picture of Sam that's for my portrait)**

_"prepare yourself Percy and everyone else, cause you're next" _Sam said.

his normal speed was 22, 450 miles per hour, but that times 100= KO

He charged at them and disappeared, like he would normally do. Percy was hit to the side with his nose broken, the blood gushing out, Jason fired a lightning bolt but missed and a huge gash appeared on his side. Soon all the Demigods were knocked out,injured or writhing in pain. All except for Piper

_"IAM THROUGH!" _Sam shouted_ "WITH THIS, WITH EVERYONE!"_

he conjured a portal and jumped through. Piper just stared in shock at the 60 campers on the floor.

**round about then, it became known as the hyper-revolt. Sam was never found, though Piper kept on seeing him in her dreams. And, also round about then, rumours about a ice-assassin were circulating camp Half-blood and camp Jupter. Spreading fear across the USA.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps this is my first shot at this story so please don't well, blow me outta the sky, (for Zeus's children) drown me (for Poseidon's children) or send skeletons after me(Hades children), THERE'S MANY THING TO DO TO SOMEONE LIKE ME. Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series except for one character that I made up 'Kay?**

**Chapter 1**

**On the run (from a demented dog)**

_**8 years ago**_

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stumbled as she tried to keep up with Luke and Thalia as they ran from the hellhound. She looked back and saw it, a glistening black doglike monster. Except for the fact that it was bloody, lopsided, ghastly. She screamed as it pounced, she knew for the fact that any second it could sink its teeth into her as it did two days ago into her leg. Suddenly it just exploded into golden dust on her.

"Great, I look like a fairy that just sprinkled its dust onto me" She wheezed.

"At least you're safe" Thalia coughed.

"But where did this come from, it looks like an arrow" Luke gasped.

"Well, could I have it back please then if you're done with staring at it" A new voice rang out.

Something materialized in front of them. No, but that wasn't right. He came in a blur, and then Annabeth realized that he had ran at approximately… "No that still can't be right" she thought, but it was… he had ran at 20,450 miles per hour! (A/N he ran at hyper speed).

For once Annabeth wanted to not be so smart, she didn't know where it came from and it got here a lot of nicknames at her school. Her father said that it came from her mother's genes and that she would find out soon enough. But that was when she was 3 and now she was 5 and she still didn't know what the hell it meant. But anyway, back to the unknown handsome boy.

"Hey, nice to meet you, my names Sam Jackson, what's yours?" the boy said, extending a hand for Luke to shake. He was an extremely handsome Asian with black hair and brown eyes. He looked about 7 years old, Annabeth fell for him straight away, but looking at Thalia it looked like it was going to be contest, a very large contest indeed.

"I'm of course the all round awesome guy Luke" (the boy rolled his eyes at that but gestured at him to carry on)"this is Sparky AKA Thalia" the girl with black hair glared at him. "And this is Annabeth" he finished while shaking Sams hand.

**_Sorry this is so short. ILL TRY TO UPDATE LIKE EVERY WEEK and make them longer BUT NO PROMISES REMEMBER. OH, AND THE NEW GUY SAM IS A CHARACTER I MADE BY MYSELF ANYONE CAN USE HIM IN THEIR STORIES, YOULL FIND OUT HIS ABILITIES LATER IN THE IN DEMIGODISHNESS! PEACE OUT_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back! Miss me guys? Anyway here is the new chapter and if I get over 20 reviews and likes I will make an even bigger chapter next! A vote as well for pairings, okay so here they are**

**Serlia: Sam/Thalia**

**Samabeth: Sam/Annabeth**

**Lunnabeth: Luke/Annabeth**

**Percabeth: Percy/Annabeth (everyone's favourite)**

**This closes at Christmas, so better start voting, right?**

**Chapter 2**

**The camp**

**Luke's POV**

1 year later

Sam had, of course helped Luke, Thalia and Annabeth to get to a safe place. He of course was a very helpful friend, such as when he and Annabeth saved Luke and Thalia at a Cyclops house. So far, he could transform into a large ice phoenix which let Luke, Annabeth and Thalia fly with him, he could also fire ice and do anything with it. He had the power of flight, super speed and trained to a grade first Dan in martial arts and ninjutsu and armed with a katana and bow (which he gave to Thalia later). Pretty much everything a girl would want from him. Every day went on and on and his envy grew minute by minute, hour by hour. He wasn't so perfect because his fatal flaw was personal loyalty. He would do anything and everything to save his friends, even sacrifice the world for the safety of his loved ones. While that was good that he'd do anything to save a loved one, he was willing to sacrifice everything for their safety.

"Hey Luke, you alright?" Sam said as he walked over, concerned.

"Huh, oh right... nah I'm good." Luke replied. He pushed the thoughts away, Sam did care about him but he still envied him. How could he be such an idiot?

"Thalia going away to scout" he murmured a little wistfully, "and Annabeth is sleeping in the tent, so I decided to come over when I saw you there"

"Thanks Sam" Luke said "found anywhere to stay yet"

"Yep, it's on a place called long island." Annabeth piped up from the tent.

"I don't know if it's a trap, the place is called Camp Half-blood" Sam muttered

"well then, better start flying tomorrow!" Luke voiced, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"right, meet me in the tent with Annabeth and Thalia, then we discuss what we're going to do." Sam said confidently.

Sam had grown to the average height of a eight year old, which was 1/4 older than Luke and thalia and 1 year older than Annabeth,

**I made that Luke and thalia are younger than the actually books and they were eight when they went to then peeps if I get enough reviews then I will add more characters and for the first 2 people that private message me will get to be in the story just put down, the name your taking, who is your mother/father, and what age you want to be good luck!. YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS AND ALL THAT STUFF, PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks! I got 33 views so this chapter is the longest yet! NOTE TO PEEPS, IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE LUCKY 5 THEN YOU SEND ME: WHAT YOU WEAR, YOUR DESIRED AGE, THE COLOUR OF YOUR EYES, WHAT WEAPON YOU WIELD, WHAT ORIGIN I/E Chinese, Japanese, British, American etc. this is an even longer chapter, about 2 000 words**

**YOU DONT NEED LUCK, YOU NEED A MIRACLE Remember these words... Good luck!**

**Correction: _good miracle!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE PJO OR HOO 'KAY?**

**chapter 3**

**the journey**

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia climbed up a tree, so quickly that that even it would surprise Luke. Luke, she always had a little crush on him. Correction: had a big crush on him. Annabeth would take one look at her staring at Luke then burst into fits of giggles, this is what a usual morning for Thalia was like:

Sam:(yawning) morning guys and girls

Annabeth: Hi!

(Thalia rolls her eyes)

Luke: hi Sam,hope you had good dreams last night ( note the sarcasm in his voice)

Sam: shaddap

Thalia: awwww is little Sam scewd of monstas?

Sam: Shaddap Shaddap SHADDAP SHADDAP SHADDAP

Luke: It's the baby boy, awwwwwww

Annabeth: wait, you and Thalia are in a relationship?!

(Luke and Thalia go red)

(wolf-whistling courtesy from Sam and Annabeth)

Sam: we knew you were going to hit it off!

SLAP

Sam: OWWWWWW! that hurt!

BONK, SLAP SMASH CRASH

Sam: okay, calm it lovebirds!

Thalia: one for good luck (SLAP) one for bad luck (SLAP) and one for the sake of it (WHAM!)

so yeah... that was her usual morning.

she was just swinging along the forest when she heard people chatting. wait... Not people... _girls..._ what were girls doing in the forest? That was a dose of extreme weirdness. Girls were supposed to be loving makeup, chatting about gossip. And talking about boys, none of them applied to Thalia, well, except for the last one which she did sometimes with Annabeth at night when the boys were asleep.

Thalia hit Her foot against the tree, causing a twig to fall down

"who is there?" A voice called out. Thalia kept her mouth shut. "I said who is there?" The voice said again, more irritated.

"thy person scolde beon Columba girls" a new voice said. Thalia did not know what the heck that meant, something her mom said before going insane? Oh yeah, shakespear. We're they making a movie there? She didn't know

"We know where you are person" the voice came out again.

"calm Zoe, we must find this eavesdropper" another voice came out, a rich sound. Like a goddess.

"yes malady" the person called Zoe replied

"it better not be a male" the first girls voice rang out again. "Otherwise I shall be the one who stabs him in any place!" Several voices agreed with her.

Thalia needed to get back to the others, but she was frozen in shock. As they thundered over to Thalia's camp/resting place she managed to jump down and try to get to the others, but it was too late.

**SAMs POV**

Sam had just finished packing up when several girls voices and feet hitting the ground were heard, it was too late to warn the others so Sam did the next best thing, he just stood there with his katana in his hand. He had decided to call his katana Frost because he could control ice and make food out of thin air. It was also really good in using it to cut stuff, but anybody watching him would think him as very Very very stupid. Very stupid indeed.

he had already heard the first arrow streaking through the air and he deflected it with an ice shield so it would not hit Annabeth. And fired an ice shot back where the arrows came from. a scream was heard then several _twangs _were heard. Before he saw the arrows he already knew that they were going to hit him. So he ran to the next side, but going to fast he disappeared with hyper-speed.

he decided to go for the offensive and shouted out "who is there!" At the direction of the archers and a voice rang out.

"see? That's a male! I call first dibs!" A girls voice rang out

_ugh, that sounded so wrong_ Sam thought as he deflected another arrow and he heard one persons footsteps quicken, probably the speaker.

"Sam" Annabeth said "if you don't get out of this alive then there's one thing I wanted to do."

"Yeah?" Sam murmured distracted.

She did onesurprising thing, she kissed him, a kiss on his lips that lasted about 5 seconds before she started running off on the same direction as Luke.

Sam could have just stood there wondering about the kiss and her when he hesitated, bad mistake. A sharp pain flared on his arm and he saw a arrow lodged deep inside him. He winced and pulled it out as a girl jumped into the campsite.

**Thalia's POV**

as she ran over to the campsite, it was too late. She saw a girl facing Sam, Annabeth and Luke were nowhere to be seen. Sam was talking, obviously trying to stall the girls time. she caught the words:

"Drop your weapon male,"

"make me"

"fine then, I shall"

"whoa wait... Who are you?... Tell me who you are then?"

"that is unrelavent, you were eavsdropping on us."

Thalia saw Sam's eyes rest on her, understanding what situation they were in. She signalled to fight then run and Sam gave a slight nod. Enough for Thalia to see but not the girl, so he continued to speak:

"Alright then, if you really want to kick my ass then it will be a quite hard fight."

"really? (Note the sarcasm) then try to come at me then" the girl said angrily. "You are a _male_" she said it like it was a terrible condition.

"why you don't like males? **too bad! **guess like you have to learn the hard way" Sam retorted.

The girl gave a snarl and jumped at him, but Sam nimbly dodged aside and lunged forward with his sword. The girl blocked it with surprising strength and continued slashing at Sam with 2 daggers, Sam blocked the 2 attacks again and flicked his hand so the daggers flew out of the girls hand. Thalia could not believe the fight was over so quickly.

"So, I guess you have been beaten by a _male_" Sam said triumphantly.

the girl just stared at him in shock

"So I guess you shall be going now?" Sam said absent-mindly.

The girl gave a hasty nod silently.

"Then get going then" Sam continued.

The girl bolted for it, Thalia finally came out of the clearing she was hiding in. She caught Sam's eyes and his mouth twitched. Then, Thalia began to giggle until it became an uncontrollable laugh, Sam soon joined in and they rolled on the ground helplessly from laughter.

"Sam, you should have seen her face!" Thalia laughed.

"Gods, that was so funny." Sam replied, half choking from laughter.

"So, you wounded her pride didn't you" Thalia giggled before again rolling into helpless laughter. "She was so confident that she could beat you".

Sam roared with laughter and then later fell asleep from hopelessly giggling with laughter. Thalia just snuggled up into his arm and fell asleep later on.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Annabeth ran over to Luke, she literally ran into him.

"where's Sam?" He asked.

"Don't know" Annabeth replied

"If he's lost then...well, there's something I want to do ever since I met you"

"what?" Was her reply as Luke leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about what seemed to be an eternity but it was only 1 minute

Luke pulled away and looked at her embarrassed.

"sorry, I just had to do that before he did." Luke said.

"okay" her voice sounded 2 octaves higher.

"come on then, we gotta find them" luke said before running back towards where she came from.

when they found Sam and Thalia they were completely shocked. Sam was sleeping on the ground with Thalia snuggling in his arm. Though Sam numb was sleeping peacefully, Thalia was as if she was trying to get as much physical contact as possible. She was snuggled under his arm and placing her arms over him.

Luke cleared his throat and then Thalia and Sam jumped up as if they had been electric shocked. Luke's face was red as a tomato and taking in deep breaths as if he was going to blow up.

"what...were...you...doing...there?!" He hissed.

"Luke, I can explain" Thalia said, even though she didn't want to be disturbed because she was holding Sam in the arm still.

"Luke, she's right." Sam said to him


	5. Chapter 4

**hi guys, again I'm back. 76 views?! Awesome, so this is going to be even longer. But seriously 76 views in 1 hour?! You've got to be kidding me. I will need some friends to help me onwards kk? **

**So anyhow. Here's the new chapter.**

**Percy: how come I only come into it the next chapter?!**

**Sam: shut up and read brother**

**Percy: ( gritting his teeth) fine**

**disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE PJO SERIES AND HOO SERIES 'Kay?**

**chapter 4**

**the camp**

_two weeks later_

**Luke's POV**

Luke and his companions had run into an army of hellhounds again as they had ran to the camp, the camp was sheltered under the dragons protection pele-thingy. Thalia yelled at Luke to get Annabeth and run, so Luke grasped Annabeth and ran up the hill where Grocery, the half person half donkey/goat/unusual thing. Trying to ignore Annabeths fists pounding at him to go back and help, he managed to reach the top.

"Sam!, what the hell are you doing?!" Luke shouted at Sam because Sam had ran down the hill to help Thalia fight the army. He blasted a Hellhound with ice before it could pounce onto Thalia.

Luke was amazed at how close they were now, they seemed to know each others habits and got used to doing it for them. Such as every morning when Sam and Thalia woke up they would, give each other their weapons simultaneously and then pack up each others belongings.

"Sam! Come back here this instance!" Luke shouted again.

Sam shook his head as he stabbed another Hellhound so it dissolved into dust.

"I'm not leaving Thalia!" Sam shouted back at Luke.

"you're crazy!"

"I know I am!"

"why can't you just leave her?!" Lukes voice was beginning to go hoarse from shouting

"gah, that jerkson is going to be dead meat soon" Annabeth said to luke. "why won't he just leave her?"

"because" Luke began, then hesitated "I think they have a crush on each other..." he let that sink in.

Annabeth was silent to for a count of ten before saying "how do you know?" her voice was small and disappointed.

"have you seen them?" he said incredulous at Annabeths stupidity. "at night they take over our scouting work they can talk, they pack each others belongings and they always look out for each other!" his voice was dripping with venom now, "I think they're freaky and hideous"

"Luke, how could you say that?!" Annabeth exclaimed "I think that they look kinda cute together and that they always look out for each other all the time!" she was definitely screaming now "you're just jealous about them because they're together and you don't have a girlfriend!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM, I ONLY CARE ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP!" he yelled back

SLAP

"owwwww what was that for?!" he yelled

"I've had enough of you, I'm going to leave you forever and you better not talk to me again. Otherwise I will take out a dagger and cut you in half then dice you, do you understand?" Luke gave a nod "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"yes, I do" Luke's voice was brittle, and maybe a little angry but most was just brittle and envy.

"BECAUSE SAM IS 10 TIMES MORE BETTER THAN YOU, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at him

Luke flinched before following after grover into the camp.

Annabeth just stayed there where she had shouted at him, she didn't even look back.

**THALIA'S POV**

Things were going really bad with Thalia, she managed to kill quite a few with her new bow, but it was like trying to kill water. When she killed one, 2 more appeared. Sam had arrived at the scene and was hacking and slashing at all the monsters in front of him. Looking at him, he looked drop-dead gorgeous with his sword in one hand and energy blasts charging up on his other. Every time she looked at him, she had a feeling in her chest which she couldn't explain properly

Finally the last one stood before her. It looked like the king of the group. It had a gigantic frill made out of skin trailing down its back and it's claws were coated with a green substance.

When it lunged. Several things happened at once: a flash of green, a sharp pain on her chest, somebody shouting her name, then darkness...

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't move. Pain flaring in her chest and something, no, someone was kneeling over her. Shouting her name. The voice was so distant, she could hardly make it out. She saw it was Sam, who was shouting her name, tears rolling down his face as he tried to bring Thalia back. Thalia attempted to say something and it came out weakly, so weak Sam had to lean down to hear.

"thanks Sam...for everything you have done...for...me" her grip went slack and all she could remember was a...tree? Coming out her stomach growing by every second.

**ANNABETHS POV**

when Sam got back, Annabeth knew there was something wrong, she attempted to confront him but Sam just walked the opposite direction of her. When she jogged up to talk to him he just sat down onto a log and told her the whole story with tears in his eyes. Annabeth attempted to wipe them away with her tissue but Sam just brushed her hand away.

"Sam, maybe that-"

"no annabeth, she's...she's...she's..dead" he whispered miserably while looking at his shoes where tears dripped down.

"so, trying to get a boyfriend are you now?" a new voice shouted at annabeth. "a girl, around 14, was sneering at them. "if you're staying silent then ill challenge you go a duel"

"why?" Annabeth asked

"awwww 2 wittle nerds, just tawking away like wittle babyees, no weapons? Ha! Your useless"

"shut-SHUT UP!" Sam yelled at her, drawing out his katana, Frost

The girl stared at him in shock. "that-that's a Chinese weapon!" she exclaimed in fright. "so my theories were correct! There is a Chinese campaign somewhere!" she panicked before running.

"what was that all about?" Annabeth asked.

"that...was...strange" Sam said.

"well, why don't we go now?" Sam said trying to change the subject.

"not now, Sam jackson. You will tell me what that is all about" Annabeth demanded  
>"fine" Sam said in a resigned voice<p>

"the camp is like, American-Chinese its called Camp fire and ice" Sam said

"oooohhhhhkkkkkaaayyyyy"Annabeth exhaled

"ill tell you more later" Sam said again before dashing to the arena.

"weird" Annabeth said to herself before running after Sam.

**hope you all liked that, I made Thalia come back during the lightning thief and in my _real life _my friends are pestering me like crazy for a sam and piper romance so expect plot twists soon!**

**Keep the ice cold :) my new motto**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi peeps I'm back and this time, it all starts! Yay! So here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO AND HOO series 'Kay?**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV **

Percy woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed and energetic, he bounded out of bed. His mother was already downstairs making breakfast for Gabe. Percy's mom Sally Jackson greeted him when he came down. She was staring at the picture of a Chinese boy that was on the mantelpiece.

"why hello Percy!" she happily said "you're out of bed early!"

"hi mom" he replied as his mother went over to get his own breakfast.

Gabe smacked his mother before guffawing loudly while she got Percy's breakfast.

"why are you doing that?" Percy asked, irritated "we're in the kitchen"

"she's my wife and I can do anything with her!" Gabe shouted at him.

"_This is going to be a dreary day for me_" Percy thought sullenly.

Percy's whole life had been going on like this,

_**Wake up**_

_**Eat breakfast and get shouted at by Gabe**_

_**Get his things for school and get shouted at by Gabe a bit more**_

_**Take the cab to school**_

_**Suffer a miserable day.**_

_**The end **_

Percy silently trudged up to school before getting ambushed by his best friend Grover, Grover had been a great friend to him ever since he started school. He had first noticed him when he sniffed him and exclaimed "your a demigod!" and Percy had replied with the best comment in the world "what the heck?" ever since, Grover had been following him around the whole school so Percy had to accept his presence around him.

"hey Perce!" he grinned at Percy "how are ya?"

"fine Grover" Percy said "fine" he added again because of Grover's sceptical look.

"did you remember that we have a school trip today?" Grover asked.

"yeah-no er no" Percy said exasperated.

"come on! You've been waiting for this trip for ages!" Grover exclaimed, excited

"have I?" Percy blinked.

"yeah! You keep on talking about it to everyone!" Grover said to him

"yay" Percy said sarcastically "well, let's get going then"

_15 minutes later_

Percy was climbing up the steps to the museum when a voice echoed in his head.

"_be prepared son, because today it all changes_" the voice said. Percy whirled round and saw a man standing there, with sea green eyes that were staring at Percy.

"dad?" Percy asked, confused.

The man just nodded and a bus passed in between them, soon when the bus was gone, the man had disappeared...

_5 minutes later_

The latin teacher, Mr brunner, was telling the class about the Greek gods and other boring things, when he suddenly called on Percy. "Mr Jackson, could you tell me when Greek gods would..."

"hit off?" Grover suggested as others sniggered.

"yes, thank you Mr underwood, so percy, when Greek gods would hit off with mortals and their children would be called..."

Percy stared at the arch, which was covered in Greek. Slowly but surely, the Greek turned to English in front of his own eyes. He murmured "demigod"

"yes percy, and you were named after a special one. Can you see who?" Mr Brunner gestured towards another arch"

"Perseus" Percy muttered As the words again unscrambled themselves again.

At that time, Percy's teacher, Mrs dodds came over a requested to speak with him. Soon, when he was in a deserted room, Mrs dodds was nowhere to be seen. He soon heard a voice coming from above him.

"where is the bolt boy!" Mrs dodds shouted at him from the top of the scaffolding.

"what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"the bolt!" she jumped off and turned into a hideous creature that had wings.

The thing that used to be Mrs dodds dived at him, hands reaching out to grab him. When Mr Brunner came into the scene in his wheel chair.

"be gone Alecto!" he thundered at the thing.

The thing called Alecto screeched before flying out of the window.

"I should have known" Mr Brunner muttered to Grover.

"Percy, when the time is right, use this" Mr Brunner said as he gave percy a incredibly dangerous life saving...ballpoint pen.

"Grover, please escort percy to camp"

"yes sir" Grover replied to Mr brunner.

Percy was spluttering "a pen? To save my life he gave me a pen?! A pen? A pen?"

"come Percy, let's get going" Grover said to percy.

**Annabeth's POV**

When the new kid percy Jackson arrived, he didn't look so good, he slumped against Grover while Grover was dragging him along. Grover was saying only 4 words to other campers

"minotaur, mom, knocked out"

Sam looked at Annabeth in alarm. She didn't understand, how was he acting so alarmed now? Then she realised, the new kids name was percy...Jackson..._Jackson_. The Same as Sam! He must have been his brother then!

Sam made a funny noise with his throat, before starting to run over to Percy's limp body, he lifted Percy over his shoulder and Annabeth could see him walking towards the infirmary, how could he lift Percy up so easily? Everyone stared at him in shock as he carried on with his walk over to the infirmary. Percy was opening his eyes weakly as Sam said something to him, Percy nodded before fainting again onto Sam's shoulder.

Annabeth decided to leave Sam alone with his brother so she went to the hermes cabin.

Inside the cabin, Luke and his half brothers were on a playstation playing a COD. She then decided to leave him, because she had promised never to talk to him ever again. So she lay down on her bed when she returned to her cabin. Ugh, why was her life so messed up? She started to walk to Thalia's pine tree. She liked it there because it had always helped her think.

**Sams POV **

When Sam reached the infirmary he got to the nearest bed he could find and placed percy onto it. Then he asked an apollo camper to get some nectar. He flashed back to when his mom, sally Jackson was having a baby and he was still 4 years old.

_**Flashback starts**_

_"mom, are you all right?" Sam asked_

_"Its okay Sam" his mom replied "its only the new baby that's coming soon"_

_"have you decided a name yet?" Sam asked, his eyes wide_

_"no I haven't, neither has your daddy" his mother said smiling fondly at Sam_

_"oh" was Sams only comment on it "where is dad?"_

_"it will be alright soon when the baby's been born" his mom said again_

_"mom, can I ask you something?" Sam asked rather sadly_

_"yes Sam, ask away"_

_"am I adopted?" Sam asked_

_His mom laughed, a nice twinkling laugh and showed him a picture of his dad_

_"he was white, but since he was a god, he chose to make you look asian_

_Sam said something intelligent like "umm"_

_"what about you name the baby...Percy?" Sam asked, excited_

_"yes, we will think about it, thank you my dear" Sally looked at her child, happy that he cared, even when he was at the age of four._

_**Flashback ends**_

Now when Sam thought about it, his mom had named Percy the very name he had given her. But Sam was ashamed about what he did next. He had ran away, hoping that his family were better off without him, ran away because he wanted the new baby have a better life and not live in the shadow of his older brother.

Finally, Percy sat up groggily, saying to Sam "who are you?"

"your brother, Sam Jackson" Sam replied happily.

Percy looked at him before giving him a hug "then why are you like an Asian? I've never seen you before...oh" he trailed off

Sam replied to him "long story short, our dad was a god"

Percy just stared into space in shock "oh"

"what about mom?" Percy asked worried.

"Hades has her captured. We must go and get her when you're better and trained." Sam replied sadly.

**Nobody's POV**

The pine tree glowed with golden light, and something came up to the grass. A human girl, with black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Sam?" she murmured

When no answer replied to her she lied down and closed her eyes. The pictures of a asian boy with a katana in his hand were racing through her mind as she slept.

**New persons POV**

She walked up the hill, wondering where Sam and his brother was. While she was walking she thought about herself,

_My name is Alyssa, I am 12 years old. I have green eyes and brown hair. My dad is Apollo, I am best friends with Sam and Annabeth. I just got here yesterday and Sam and Annabeth have been great friends to me. I want to go on a quest but there hasn't been one yet._

_**4 weeks later **_

**Nobody's POV **

Sam had left to go visit his friends _cough Leo and Piper cough, _Percy and Annabeth had grown pretty closeand Thalia had disappeared on a search because she saw a golden deer. Percy had been claimed almost straight away and his dad was Poseidon, no big surprise. The only surprise was that he controlled water, not ice. awkward moments.

**Artemis's POV **

Artemis checked the surrounding area's, when suddenly a golden deer crashed through the undergrowth. She stared in surprise as a girl, not a hunter, charged through with a exceptionally majestic bow. The girl shot an arrow at it and missed, by 1 centimetre. Artemis had the urge to jump down and offer the girl to become a hunter when she paused, thinking if it was a bad idea if she didn't know the girls personality. She just watched he girl hunt. As the girl closed into her camp.

**Sams POV **

Sam was walking through the park, talking to Leo and Piper. They were so ridiculously normal, something Sam could never be. If they knew about their parents they would be just like him.

"Sam, and once my arm was set on fire by _someone_" Leo looked at Piper.

"it was an accident!" Piper complained.

"you hurt my feelings" Leo said in mock unhappiness.

"oops, did I?" Piper teased

"you told me to! How did I listen?" Leo unhappily said.

"its natural" Piper replied.

"okay okay, cut it out" Sam said "I think I've been caught in a crossfire!"

"meh" was all Leo and Piper said simultaneously.

"So, how are things with you all" Sam said, trying to change the subject. Though he silently dreaded who his friends parents were, it was the quite easy. Only Hephaestus could be set on fire and, he shuddered, only Aphrodite could charmspeak people. As he had fallen victim to her once unluckily.

"pencil neck"

"Santa's elf"

"life messer-upper"

"arsonist"

"hey! Don't call that please?"

"_I will call you any of your names_" Piper charmspeaked

"as you say" Leo's eyes glazed over.

Sam rolled his eyes as Piper continued "_you shall hit yourself repeatedly_"

Sam and Piper burst out laughing as Leo hit himself on the head repeatedly.

"Sam" Piper said.

"yeah?"

"_you are Sam and Leo will be the bane of your existence_" she charmspeaked again.

Leo snapped out of his trance and said "hey!"

"I am Sam" Sam said in a trance "and you are the bane of my existence!" he pointed at...Piper.

Piper squeaked before running as Sam chased her around the pavement. When Sam caught her he started tickling her until she was rolling around on the ground laughing her head off.

"sorry but that doesn't work" Sam said as he continued to tickle her.

Piper tackled him so she fell on top, "my turn" she said but Leo budged her off and then Sam tackled Leo so for the next 10 minutes they had a furious half-tickle half-wrestle fight.

"my turn now!" Piper said again as she managed to tackle Sam but Sam again managed to roll away.

After half an hour later Sam had to leave, he needed to check back at camp Half-blood.

"I need to go now"

"where do you go?" Leo said

Sam hesitated, then said a camp that has people that are like the Same as you 2.

"but we don't know anything different from you" Piper complained.

"yeah look" Leo said as in his hand a ball of fire appeared and piper surrounded herself in a rosy glow

"I probably am the most strangest one of this group then"Sam grinned at them

"how?" Leo asked

And ball of pure energy and ice appeared over Sams outstretched left hand and Frost appeared on his right.

Piper gasped and Leo said "oh dang"

"well, I have to get going now" Sam said before dashing off into the Iris portal.

**My longest chapter yet with more to come! Hope you enjoy**

**Keep the ice cold peeps!**


End file.
